Launch devices, such as missiles, need to be mated to launch platforms. Some of the existing solutions are non-automated and require human operators at the launch site, utilize in-ground and/or silo launches in launch tubes, and/or utilize missiles stacked in stages on the launch platform. However, non-automated solutions requiring human operation may reduce speed of deployment and increase safety issues. In-ground and silo launches may lead to political issues because they may be confused with nuclear strikes. Missiles which are stacked in stages on the launch platform may require increased cost and/or time.
An automated system and/or method for mating a launch device to a launch platform is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing systems and/or methods.